Phoe's Rise of the Big, Brave, Tangled Dragons Tumblr Drabbles
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: This is going to be a collection of all the drabbles/prompts involving crossovers between Disney and DreamWorks movies from my tumblr. For now only including HiJack.
1. HiJack - You Could Have Been Hurt

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || You Could Have Been Hurt || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – You Could Have Been Hurt

Fandom: DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, hurt/comfort, angst, concern

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Summary: Prompt: "You could have been hurt!" for HiJack.

How Jack's boyfriend handled the plot of _Rise of the Guardians_ as he learns about it.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _You Could Have Been Hurt_

Jack jumped slightly as he was suddenly crowded against the wall by an angrily glowering Beast Master. Emerald eyes were dark and irritated.

"He-ey, Hics. Haven't seen you in weeks", grinned Jack innocently.

"You _joined the Guardians_. You _fought the Boogeyman_ ", growled Hiccup irritated, crowding Jack in some more.

He paused for a moment for emphasis. "I leave for _two weeks_ for a dragon-migration in Europe, you promise you'll be fine and you _literally get dragged into a war_."

"Yuuup. Sums it up pretty well", nodded Jack, blinking and tilting his head.

"Jack", groaned Hiccup frustrated, resting his forehead against Jack's. "You could have been hurt! I was away and you could have been hurt. Don't _do_ that to me, Snowflake."

"I'm sorry", whispered Jack gently, tilting Hiccup's head so he could kiss his boyfriend of two centuries.

He had met Hiccup and fallen in love with him lifetimes ago and while he did not regret helping in the fight against Pitch, he _did_ regret worrying Hiccup. His boyfriend was his everything, after all, and he knew he was Hiccup's everything.

Hiccup sighed into the kiss. "No more battles against ancient, scary villains without me, Snowflake. Promise?"

Jack rolled his eyes fondly. "Promise, Dragon Rider."

"Why am I not believing you?", sighed Hiccup with a wry smile, knowing his boyfriend too well.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** ).  
_

 _And this collection is going to feature all the HiJack drabbles I wrote for the tumblr prompts._


	2. HiJack - No Exploding Anything

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || No Exploding Anything || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – No Exploding Anything

Fandom: Disney/DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, family fluff, adopted brothers

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Disney Characters: Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada

Summary: Prompt: "I promised your mom to make sure you didn't do anything stupid tonight" for HiJack.

Jack was sent by Cass Hamada-Haddock to make sure her boys would be on time for dinner.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _No Exploding Anything_

Hiccup was trying very hard to concentrate on his work. He was failing.

But it was absolutely not _his_ fault. Because his boyfriend was in the lab and his boyfriend preferred to wear skin-tight leather-pants. So wildly distracting. Those lean legs, that perky, round ass…

"Hi–ics. Concentrate on _us_ , not on your boyfriend", groaned Hiccup's little brother.

Hiccup blushed and turned to look sheepishly at Hiro. While Hiro looked completely frustrated, Tadashi next to him looked amused. Hiccup offered them both an apologetic look. He loved his step-brothers a lot and he loved tinkering with them, coming up with new genius ideas and building robots.

"Why _is_ your boyfriend here anyway?", asked Tadashi curiously.

That, Hiccup wondered too but didn't question. Jack was the adopted son of their new favorite teacher at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Nick St. North, who had come to replace Professor Callaghan. Hiccup had first seen Jack when Jack had come to class to bring Nick his forgotten lunch and the moment Hiccup laid eyes on him, he was a goner.

"I promised your mom to make you didn't do anything stupid tonight", chimed Jack with a broad grin, resting his chin on Hiccup's shoulder so he could kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "No saving the city as superheroes, no exploding anything with a ridiculous new experiment. Just… being home in time for Cass' home-cooked dinner."

All three Haddock-Hamada boys looked put out by this. Exploding things and saving the city were the _fun parts_. Jack rolled his eyes and kissed Hiccup properly.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	3. HiJack - Trust Me, I Know

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Trust Me, I Know || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Trust Me, I Know

Fandom: DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, dorks in love

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Summary: Prompt: "No, he isn't good enough to take you out. Trust me, I would know" for HiJack.

Jack contemplates going to prom with Pitch. Hiccup is _really_ against that idea.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Trust Me, I Know_

Jack was curiously eyeing Hiccup every now and again. They were on their way back home from school.  
Well. Jack was on his way home. Hiccup was following him like a glowering, upset puppy that had been kicked by its master but still proceeded to follow and protect.  
"I really don't know what your problem is, Hics", stated Jack casually after a while.  
"Pitch asked you out on a date", gritted Hiccup out. "And you told him you would _think about it_."  
"So?", asked Jack confused. "Winter formal is coming up and if you haven't noticed, people are not exactly lining up to ask me out."  
"No, but he isn't good enough to take you out. Trust me, I would know", grumbled Hiccup.  
"Oh?", asked Jack curiously. "And how come you would know? It's not like _you_ ever asked me out."  
Jack succeeded in making it sound like both a challenge and an accusation at the same time. The two had been friends ever since they could remember, their fathers Stoick and Nick being old high school friends.  
"That's different", argued Hiccup defensively and with red cheeks. "I wouldn't risk our friendship for something so selfish!"  
"See", started Jack and heaved a sigh. "It's cowards like you who created the friendzone and hide behind it like it's your fluffy, safe blanket."  
Before Hiccup had a chance to argue, Jack had pulled him down into a harsh but brief kiss.  
"You know, I had hoped Pitch could push you into asking me out but apparently it wasn't enough. So. Consider this me asking you out. Either you say yes, or I'll go with Pitch after all. See you tomorrow, Haddork."  
Hiccup sputtered as all he could do was watch Jack unlock his front door and enter his home, leaving Hiccup alone on the doorsteps.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	4. HiJack - You Ran Out When I Asked You to

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || You Ran Out When I Asked You to Prom || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – You Ran Out When I Asked You to Prom

Fandom: DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, misunderstanding

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Jamie Bennett, Cupcake, Pippa, Caleb, Claude, Monty

Summary: Prompt: "Really, if you told me to I'd go punch them for you" for HiJack.

Jack asked Hiccup out to prom. And Hiccup just ran out on him.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _You Ran Out When I Asked You to Prom_

"Really, if you told me to, I'd go and punch him for you."

Jack blinked slowly and turned to look up at his friend Cupcake. The sturdy girl dressed in pink was probably the most intimidating force at their high school. She was already cracking her knuckles, glare on her face. Monty next to her adjusted his glasses nervously.

"I–I really don't think Hiccup meant it that way", offered the blonde boy shyly, earning himself doubtful looks from Pippa and the twins. "I mean, Hiccup is a really nice guy! I know him from science class. He's not a bad guy."

"Then why did he just humiliate Jack like that?", asked Jamie, clearly and defensively standing on Jack's other side.

"I don't think he was trying to humiliate Jack. I think he was just _overwhelmed_."

Both Jack and Cupcake looked ready to beat someone - Hiccup - up. Jack appreciated his over-protective friends, but he'd rather hear what Monty was talking about.

"What do you mean, Monty?", asked Pippa curiously.

"I mean that Jack is like the most popular guy at school and he just point-blank asked Hiccup, the nerd who stays long after classes ended to do extra-work for workshop and science-classes, out to prom", offered Monty. "I think when he asked 'Why would _we_ go to prom _together_?', he meant more, why would Jack ask him out, not why would he agree to go with Jack."

Jack frowned confused. Honestly, he still had no concept of how he had become the cool kid around - Astrid Hofferson was the star-athlete of school and as far as Jack knew, jocks ruled high school. But somehow, the exotic punk with the porcelain skin and snow-white hair was far more interesting and everyone was in awe of him. Out of _some_ reason.

"I… think I'll go and talk to him", hummed Jack.

His friends made aborted motions of reaching out for him, but he was already gone. He knew exactly where to find Hiccup. Hiccup always hung out in the workshop with Gobber the teacher and his only friend Toothless. Toothless and Hiccup had always been kind of outsiders.

"Uhm… Hello, Hiccup", greeted Jack carefully.

Toothless was glaring at Jack cautuously, always very protective of his best friend. Gobber coughed and pretended that he had something to do in another room, leaving the three teens alone.

"So. You… ran out on me when I asked you to prom", started Jack awkwardly.

Hiccup blinked and nodded, slowly getting up. Jack tilted his head. He had known Hiccup since middle school - well not personally but they had shared a couple classes back then. And in middle school Hiccup used to be quite the runt and got bullied a lot by the jocks. It was weird to see Hiccup, broader, more muscular and damn handsome guy still acting as awkward as he had when he was a bullied kid.

"I mean… did you really ask _me_?", asked Hiccup unsure. "I kind of freaked out, because the others started staring at us."

"They were staring because _you_ were staring. You were just staring at me, instead of answering me and they were growing curious and then you just ran off after asking why you and I should go to prom together", replied Jack with a half-shrug. "So… do you… really not want to go to prom with me, or…?"

Hiccup's eyes were wide as he straightened some more. Jack tilted his head as he stared up Hiccup. Hiccup shifted to look at Toothless and started signing to his deaf best friend.

" _What do I do, Toothless_?", asked Hiccup helplessly.

" _Tell the boy you've had a crush on since middle school that you already planned your wedding and what your future children would be named_ ", signed Toothless back. " _Tell him your brain failed and you ran out because you couldn't believe the boy of your dreams was talking to you_."

"Uhm… Jack…", started Hiccup slowly.

"Since middle school? I didn't think you knew I existed back then", muttered Jack stunned.

"W–What?", squeaked Hiccup before clearing his throat, cheeks red.

"My uncle Sandy is mute. I know sign language", offered Jack casually. "So. Middle school? I was pretty much invisible in middle school."

"You were amazing even back in elementary school when you were still brunette", muttered Hiccup flustered. "But. Yeah. When you dyed your hair white and became such a huge prankster… I totally fell f–for you. But now in high school, you're… so popular. And I just don't… uhm…"

" _Yes, Jack, Hiccup would love to go to prom with you_ ", signed Toothless unimpressed. " _He'll pick you up at five. Yes, he knows where you live because he's a creepy little stalker_."

"…Why am I friends with you?", asked Hiccup with a sigh.

When Jack grinned and got on his tiptoes to kiss Hiccup's cheek innocently, Hiccup remembered why he was friends with Toothless. The black-haired boy had been helping him immensely in gaining more confidence.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	5. HiJack - Just Five More Minutes, Snowfla

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || Just Five More Minutes, Snowflake || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Just Five More Minutes, Snowflake

Fandom: DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, overprotectiveness

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Nicholas Saint North

Summary: Prompt: "Why? Because I don't want you to get hurt, that's why!" for HiJack.

Hiccup is coping after the war against Pitch by hogging his boyfriend.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Just Five More Minutes, Snowflake_

"Hiccup", sighed Jack frustrated.

He had been trying to get out of bed for twenty minutes now. Hiccup kept wrapping his arms tighter around the winter spirit, pulling him close and kissing his neck and shoulders and down his spine, _anything_ to distract Jack and make him forget that he wanted to get up.

"Let's stay in bed just five more minutes, Snowflake", pleaded Hiccup, capturing Jack's lips.

"Nick said to meet downstairs in half an hour. That was twenty-five minutes ago", scolded Jack. "Either I get up and dressed, _or_ he will burst into the bedroom. You and I both know that and don't want that again, right?"

"…Right", grumbled Hiccup. "But… how about you don't go?"

Jack rolled his eyes at his lover. He had met Hiccup Haddock not long after the war against Pitch. Apparently did the spirit occasionally work at the workshop and usually tend to the beasts - dragons, mainly. The two fast became friends and then soon became more than just friends. And since Jack had moved into the workshop with Nick after the war, he got to spend even more time with Hiccup. By now, Hiccup had pretty much moved into Jack's room.

"Hics. I'm a Guardian. Nick called this meeting so we can scout the Earth to make sure Pitch didn't reform", pointed Jack out.

"I don't want you to go", frowned Hiccup displeased.

"Why?", asked Jack confused.

"Why? Because I don't want you to get hurt, that's why!", blurted Hiccup out irritated. "I love you and this is _dangerous_! I know what happened the last time you guys faced Pitch! What if he wants to take revenge? What if he kills you?"

Jack blinked slowly and turned around in Hiccup's arms, gently kissing him. "Idiot. I'll be fine. I'm a Guardian. It's a dangerous job, sure, but… but it's important. I promise you, I'll be safe, okay?"

Hiccup glowered but he nodded. "Come back to me, Snowflake."

"Always", promised Jack.

"JACK! My boy! You need to get up! Meeting is about to–", screamed Nick into their faces as be burst into the room, just to blush furiously and cautiously backtrack away from the two naked boys. "Nevermind. You need another moment. Is okay. We will eat cookies and wait."

"Good plan, Nick!", called Jack after him, broad mischievous grin on his lips.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	6. HiJack - The Hoodie

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Hoodie || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – The Hoodie

Fandom: DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, dorks in love, college AU

Main Pairing: HiJack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Disney Characters: Moana Waialiki, Flynn Rider

Summary: Prompt: "Here, take me blanket/jacket." - "I told you, I'm not cold." HiJack.

Jack has been wearing a blue hoodie lately and his friends wonder where it came from.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _The Hoodie_

Jack grinned as he sat down with his two best friends. They were at a small café that they frequented because it was so close to campus. Perfect for breaks and for an early morning coffee. Flynn Rider was Jack's roommate and Moana Waialiki was essentially Jack's best friend.

"Say", started Moana as she shed her jacket. "You're wearing that hoodie again."

"Mh?", grunted Jack, blinking slowly as the three of them got comfortable.

"Last week, you leave me hanging when I ask you if you want to go shopping with me and now you've magically acquired a new piece of clothing", elaborated Flynn, motioning at the dark-blue hoodie that Jack was wearing. "I mean, it suits you. Heaven knows you need more color in your wardrobe. But where did that hoodie come from? Because I tell you now, if you ditched me to go shopping alone, I will be forced to pout."

It was true that Jack had only ever worn browns and beige. He was used to being a bit of a wallflower. Even though he had set out for an image change at college – he had bleached his hair snow-white and he loved how it looked, but change was a gradual thing and so far, he hadn't really had the _money_ to change his wardrobe. So it were still the brown, skin-tight leather pants and white shirts and such. So the dark-blue hoodie did stand out a little.

/flashback\

Flynn was out on a date with his girlfriend Rapunzel and Moana was showing her cousin Maui, who had come for a visit, around the city, leaving Jack all alone to study. He had thought that going out to their favorite café – the Lucky Cat Café – to eat cake and study would be a good idea, but then it had started snowing half way there and now he was sitting at a table by himself, shivering.

"Hello, Jack. Today without your friends?", greeted the cute waiter with a smile.

Jack had the _tiniest_ crush on Hiccup. He was studying at the San Fransokyo science-y school, Jack had seen him leave the campus often enough, and he was the step-son of the café's owner. He had cute freckles, large dark-green eyes and messy, dark-brown eyes. And he was quite fairly built, all the heavy lifting and metal work he apparently did for his inventing were really paying off. There was a kind smile on his lips at all times and the kittens at the café – which was where its name name from, because it was one of those cat cafés where you got free kitten-cuddles along with your coffee – all loved to flock to him. Hiccup was some kind of cat-whisperer, especially a black one with large, green eyes liked to sit on Hiccup's shoulder, or in the hood of his hoodie.

"Yeah. They had no time for me today", sighed Jack, shuddering again a little.

"You look cold", noted Hiccup concerned.

"Got into the snow", shrugged Jack with a sigh. "It's fine though."

"Here, take my jacket", offered Hiccup, not minding Jack.

"I told you, I'm not cold", countered Jack, rubbing his arms as he shivered a little.

But by the time he had finished his sentence, Hiccup had already grabbed the blue hoodie off the rack behind the counter and handed it to Jack with a friendly smile.

"Can't have my favorite customer freezing", declared Hiccup with a wink.

Jack blushed and got dressed in the very soft, comfortable and too-large blue hoodie. "Thanks."

/flashback|end\

"It's nice to see that you seem to like my hoodie."

Jack blinked and turned toward the sound of the voice. His cheeks lit up when he saw Hiccup standing in front of their table, an amused smile on his lips as he regarded Jack in the hoodie.

"Right. Yeah. I... meant to give it back to you, but... uh... you weren't working when I was here and I figured it'd be weird if I'd give your mother your hoodie and said you lend it to me", muttered Jack awkwardly, grabbing the hem of the hoodie to pull it off.

Flynn and Moana exchanged a surprised look at that, both having their eyebrows raised high at that. Jack paused when Hiccup caught his wrist and stopped him. The smile on Hiccup's lips made Jack's heart flutter a little, especially when Hiccup shook his head casually.

"It... looks good on you. Better than on me anyway. I don't know, I've been mainly wearing red lately. So, if you like it, you can just keep it", offered Hiccup, cheeks slightly red.

"How about you ask our boy Jack out on a proper date first before you make him wear your clothes? Really, who taught you about relationships, because they failed", huffed Flynn.

Both Hiccup and Jack stared at Flynn with large, surprised eyes and dark-red cheeks. Moana laughed at that and leaned over to high-five Flynn with a grin to match his.

"True that. First the dates, then the clothes sharing", agreed Moana.

"I'm sorry, please don't mind my friends. They're awful people", groaned Jack.

"No, it's alright", laughed Hiccup and shook his head, though his blush didn't lessen. "I mean, my best friend Merida's been on my case for weeks now, telling me to just... ask you out. But... I'm not very good at this kind of stuff. So... uhm... would... you maybe like to go on a date with me?"

"Maybe? Definitely", nodded Jack wide-eyed.

"Great!", exclaimed Hiccup, smiling broadly at Jack.

Moana and Flynn watched for a few moments how Hiccup and Jack just stared at each other, before Moana cleared her throat. "So, do you want to take Jack out for a coffee or something?"

"Oh. Uhm, not coffee, please, because I get enough of that around here?", asked Hiccup, looking from Flynn over to Jack. "So... maybe... do you want to go and see a movie or something?"

"That... sounds great", agreed Jack, biting his lower-lip.

"Wonderful. Here's our address. Come and pick Jack up after your shift today and I'll make sure he's ready by then. You get off at five, right?", grinned Flynn, scribbling something on a napkin.

Hiccup blinked as he accepted the napkin from Flynn. He had been watching the gorgeous white-haired boy with his friends for weeks now. Admiring the free way in which Jack laughed, how his ice-blue eyes sparkled at every mischievous grin and just generally how utterly adorable Jack was. But Jack in his hoodie? That really pushed Hiccup over the edge with cuteness.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I mean, we all agree that in RotG canon, Jack's hoodie is like THE biggest mystery? Where did it come from? He is still wearing the same pants as when he died three hundred years ago and he clearly doesn't need warm clothing considering he's always barefoot. So why a cozy, warm, modern hoodie? Yeah, I have no answer to those questions, but I figured I'll have some fun with them in a mortal AU! ;D  
_


	7. HiJack - Hiccup's Apology

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Hiccup's Apology || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Hiccup's Apology

Fandom: DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, explicit sexual content, anal, oral, rimming

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Summary: Prompt: "Babe, I'm sorry." - "Suck my ass." for HiJack.

Hiccup missed date-night for the third time in a row and now he has some making up to do.

 **Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

 _Hiccup's Apology_

Hiccup winced as he entered the apartment, taking off his mask. "Babe, I'm... home?"

"Oh, gee, how wonderful", drawled his boyfriend unimpressed. "And you're only three hours late."

"You know I would have been home for dinner if I could have", sighed Hiccup. "I-"

"Had to save the city", ended Jack, staring at Hiccup with a glare. "I know. I know I'm dating a superhero who, with his college friends, little step-brother and two robot-friends, saves the city over and over. _But_ you promised. You _promised_ you would still make time for me. And this is the third time in a row that you skipped on date-night because some _minor inconvenience_ happened."

That's unfair, Jack-", started Hiccup with a glare of his own.

"No, it's not", interrupted Jack and shook his head. "This is the _fourth_ time you went to save Krei's ass _this month alone_. The bag of dicks keeps making dangerous inventions, not guarding them well enough, not checking if they're really safe, and then needing _you_ to save his ass personally. Not innocent people he endangered. Him. And you _really need to stop_. I can accept being stood up when you save some innocent kid who got dragged into something. When Big Hero 8 are truly needed. But Krei is bringing this on himself. When he puts himself in danger, _he_ has to learn to clean up his own mess. All you do is give a crazy billionaire the excuse to do whatever the fuck he wants and to keep doing whatever the fuck he wants. He hasn't had to pay for _a single one_ of his mistakes, thanks to Big Hero 8 coming in to save the day and cover his ass every time."

Hiccup winced. Okay, so Jack might have a point there. And Jack was also right that Hiccup _had_ promised to make time for their relationship. They were eight on their team – Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Hiro, Baymax, Toothless and Hiccup – and technically they really didn't need the _whole_ team for every mission. Both Baymax and Toothless were programmed to work on their own. Tadashi and Hiccup's prides. Their great robots. They had build them together, at college. Before... Before Tadashi had died. Now all Hiro and Hiccup had of Tadashi was Baymax. Both Hiro and Hiccup had already lost so much though – Hiccup's mother had died when he was a baby, Hiro's parents were long gone too, and when Cass Hamada and Stoick Haddock had met, fallen in love and gotten married, Hiccup had thought all of them would have a chance at a happy family together. That fate would take Tadashi from them so soon... And Hiro and Hiccup had just thrown themselves into the hero-business. Into trying to avenge Tadashi and then trying to protect their city.

Only later on had Jack moved to the city, his uncle being the new replacement for Callaghan at the university. Hiccup had first met Jack on campus and he had immediately fallen for the white-haired mischievous and kind boy. After some pushing from his friends, Hiccup gathered the courage to ask Jack out – and now the two had been going steady for half a year now. Jack knew about Hiccup's superhero secret identity and he accepted it. But only because Hiccup had promised not to foolishly risk his life – to be cautious – and to still make time for their relationship.

"Babe... I'm sorry", sighed Hiccup, head tilted down to look like a guilty puppy.

"Suck my ass", growled Jack and headed to the bedroom, closing the door _loudly_.

Hiccup knew that meant he was going to sleep on the couch. And he knew he deserved it. He kept worrying Jack, he kept disappointing Jack. The two of them had been making date-plans. Jack had spent hours cooking, preparing their apartment to look all romantic – flowers and candles, the candles out and the food cold by now. And Hiccup just hadn't shown up. Even though he _knew_ tonight was date-night. He _should_ have let Wasabi and Gogo handle this on their own. He was going to let them handle smaller missions on their own, especially when he had plans with his boyfriend. For now, he needed a plan to make it up to his lover. And he already had a good idea how.

/break\

Jack woke up to the scent of marshmallows and pancakes. Blinking his eyes open, he saw a tray with pancakes and melted marshmallows as well as strawberries. Licking his lips, he tried to sit up, just to be pinned down by his boyfriend again. Hiccup started kissing down his spine.

"I'm sorry, my love", whispered Hiccup gently. "Let me make it up to you...?"

Jack raised one eyebrow, though when Hiccup kissed down further and further, he started to get an idea how Hiccup planned on making it up to him. Grinning pleased, Jack got comfortable again, hugging the pillow to himself and spreading his legs a tiny bit. Hiccup peeled Jack's boxers – the only thing he was wearing – off and left him naked. Jack spread his legs more as Hiccup pushed a pillow beneath his hips and then pulled his cheeks apart. Closing his eyes in pure bliss, Jack enjoyed the feeling of Hiccup's lips pressed against his hole, tongue prodding him and slowly pushing in. Hiccup opened him up with his tongue, slowly wiggling, enjoying every second of it as he ate Jack out, tongue-fucking him until Jack was a moaning mess humping the pillow beneath himself. Slowly, Hiccup slipped one hand around Jack's waist to jerk the white-haired boy off.

"Fu—uck", groaned Jack as he came into his boyfriend's hand.

Hiccup kept licking the insides of his lover, nibbling on his rim, until Jack came down from his orgasm. Panting softly, Jack laid sprawled-out and boneless, smiling like a sated kitten. Licking his lips, Hiccup sat up against the headboard, pulling the tray onto his lap.

"So... am I out of the dog-house?", asked Hiccup hopefully.

"Oh no", laughed Jack, snuggling up to Hiccup and stealing a strawberry. "You're on the right path, but you will only be forgiven if you do not ditch me again next date-night."

"I won't. I promise", whispered Hiccup, pressing a kiss against Jack's hair.

Sighing, Jack leaned heavily against his boyfriend and started eating the pancakes. "I know what you do is important. I don't want you to stop being a hero. I just... I don't want you to stop being Hiccup Haddock either. You understand that, right?"

"Of course I do, babe", confirmed Hiccup, pulling Jack close. "And... And you're right. I've been putting off school projects in favor of new upgrades for Toothless to fight."

"Your robot-dragon is awesome, but you can't neglect your education", frowned Jack, pecking Hiccup's cheek. "Or your family. Cass and Stoick worry too. You and Hiro have been blowing off family dinners lately for the sake of playing hero."

Hiccup winced at that. He knew his boyfriend was right. The team needed to organize themselves better. Form sub-groups so duos or trios could take cases. He couldn't neglect those he loved.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I mean, obviously this one had to turn smutty with those lines, right? ;D  
_

 _For prompts, or requests outside of me taking prompts, or other fun games and random rants, come visit me on tumblr at **takaraphoenix**! ;)_


End file.
